This invention relates to a method for producing bread, particularly to a method comprising improved baking steps, and more specifically to a method for producing bread using e.g. raisin leaven and a method of producing partially baked and frozen bread.
Bread fresh from the oven is usually excellent in flavor, aroma and taste and is liked by consumers. Trials are therefore being made to improve production, storage and distribution techniques to offer bread that is similar in condition to “fresh-from-the-oven” bread in hotels, restaurants, bakeries and other retailers.
In view of the recent trend toward natural foods, bread produced using various natural yeasts has been developed. For example, bread produced using apples and grapes (including raisins) to which wild yeasts are adhered is now well-known (as disclosed in JP patent publication 2002-186409A).
According to the fermentation steps, methods for producing bread are classified into straight (direct kneading) methods and methods in which separate leaven is fermented together with a portion of bread dough and mixed with the remaining material.
Bread produced by the former methods is superior in flavor. But because the latter methods are suitable for mass production, methods are known in which separate leaven is fermented for a prolonged period of time at low temperature. It is particularly known to initially ferment separate leaven for a long period of time, i.e. 10 to 20 hours at a low temperature of about 0 to 15° C. and at a finishing stage, the leaven is fermented at 13 to 28° C. for 5 to 15 hours (see JP patent publication 2005-110698A).
But even if the leaven is fermented for a long period of time at low temperature, it is difficult to sufficiently improve the flavor and taste of the entire dough. It is especially difficult to impart ripe flavor to the entire dough at the final fermentation step after the entire material is added and formed.
It is even more difficult to sufficiently improve the taste of bread that has been fermented after forming, and baked. It was especially difficult to produce raisin yeast bread, which is fermented using raisin leaven, which has well ripe deep flavor such that it sufficiently reveals its peculiar aroma, flavor and taste.
For various other methods for producing bread, too, it is not easy to bake dough in the final baking step such that it has its surface suitably dried so that it is crispy on the surface and aromatic, and still soft inside with flavor, aroma and a suitable amount of moisture trapped inside. A technique is especially desired for baking bread such that it can be reliably maintained in such condition after being partially baked and stored at normal temperature or frozen while being distributed.